Want
by Sax Fanatic
Summary: ZAGR. One rainy day, Zim discovers his feeling for a certain earth girl. The love story between them unfolds, both unaware of the trials they will have to cross. Sounds cheesy... I'm bad at summaries... .
1. A Rainy Day

This is my first thing I've written in 2 years or so... I hope it has a better turnout than other stuff I've written... meh.

Disclaimer: these are not my characters... blah blah blah...

Enjoy... maybe . 

**Chapter 1**

**A Rainy Day**

It was a rainy after noon, and Zim sat motionless on the sofa in his living room. He sighed deeply as he stared blankly out his window. It was a typical Earth Saturday. He was home alone, with not a thing to do. He had given up destroying the planet a year previous. There was simply no hope to accomplish something so great with no one to support you.

Since his arrival he had grown in more ways than one. He grew atleast a foot taller, and now stood around 5"7'. He had grown to somewhat except the humans around him, and their idiotic ways. He learned of the betrayal and abandonment of his planet. And though it was hard at first, he finally accepted it.

Other than being taller, Zim looked the exact same he did the day he arrived. And now a senior in Highschool, he had no choice but to live out his life on that planet. What was he supposed to do? Kill himself? Take the cowards way out? And though he had comtemplated it, Zim had decided to live out his life, alone and miserable.

Little did he know things were about to change.

"Could a day get any worse..." he muttered to himself rolling over onto his back and he sprawled himself out on the couch.

RING!

Zim groaned hearing the doorbell. He knew Gir would be home, and he wouldn't even be able to take his daily nap. But knowing he couldn't leave the little bot out in the storm, he slowly rolled himself off the couch and slowly headed to the door. As he reached the door he quickly popped his contacts in, and pulled his wig onto his head, just incase someone might happen to walk by.

"Hello G--" He stopped mid-sentence after quickly realizing that it was not Gir at the door.

"Hello Zim." The soft melodic voice of Gaz Membrane rang through his ears.

He simply looked at her, wide-eyed. She smiled, arching a brow slightly. Gaz had always been a grade behind Zim and her brother, Dib. But since his arrival she had changed. She had grown taller, and her body had deffinatly matured. Her hair was still dark purple, but now flowed down past her shoulders, and at the moment, was pulled back into a messy pony-tail. She dressed in the same, dark, gothic colors. At the moment she was wearing a large pair of black combat boots, a black laced skirt, and a tight black top. Not to mention she was soaked from the rain.

"W-what do you want.. human?" He asked, his heart skipping every couple of beats.

Though he hated to admit it, he had discovered he held a strong connection with the human. They were alike in many ways, and over the years she had simply 'grown on him.'

"Just thought I would visit... are you gonna make me stay out here all day?" After the retorical question she pushed Zim over, letting herself into the house.

ZIm shut the door and turned to face her, once again asking, "What do you want?" This time the question was more stern, more serious.

Gaz lowered her head, her earlier exterior fading, now avoiding Zim's questioning. "How are you today Zim..."

_This is different... _Zim thought. It wasn't like Gaz had never come to see him, but usually it was pre-planned. No questions like "How are you?" were ever asked. Usually the two found themselves in the floor, eyes plastered to the TV screen, both concentrating on a video game.

Gaz cleared her throat, feeling slightly awkard from the silence.

"Um... I'm fine... But, let me ask again human: What do you want?" He asked, feeling more and more impatient by the second. He despretly needed to know why the earth girl had suddenly showed up. He also despretly needed her out of his home. The mix of her tight clothes, and being sopping wet was taking a strange affect on him.

"I just... wanted to talk..." She finally replied, her head still lowered to the ground.

_Talk, eh? _Zim was slightly baffled, but knew better than to kick her out. If provoked, Gaz had a very strong, scary side. One side Zim had brought out way to much in the past. But, he knew he couldn't sit and pay attention to the young girl with her dressed like that.

"Well... okay. But would you like some other clothes first...?" He asked, suddenly feeling a lump in his throat.

"No." Gaz raised her eyes to meet Zim's. "I won't be here that long." She smirked, realizing the motive to Zim's question. She knew good and well that after all the time he'd spent on her planet he had developed a slight attraction to a select few human girls.

Zim coughed uncomfortably, "If you say so." He walked back to the couch, and sat down. Gaz followed, sitting next to him. "So what is it human?"

Gaz rolled her eyes, "Its Gaz."

"Yes yes. I know." Zim inhaled deeply, avoiding to look at the girl next to him.

_Just spit it out and leave... _was what was racing through the Irken's mind. He hated this planet still. It had changed him, in his mind, for the worst. He knew all the changes it had made in him. One of those being his constant want of a female companion. Which, on his planet, was not needed. But, after years of seeing couples together, and him always being alone, he started feeling the human want of love. Though it had scared and worried him at first, he soon after accepted it, knowing it was something that would not go away.

As Zim lost himself in his thought, he didn't notice the gap between him and Gaz closing.

"Zim?" she touched his should.

The contact caused the Irken to jump. "W-what?" His heart pounded hard inside his chest.

Gaz grinned mischeiviously as she leaned closer to him, the gap between them now non-existent. Zim's cheek flushed purple as the closness between them. _Shes trying to kill me... _He thought, as his heart beat sped up. He thought that his heart would surely explode. So, he closed his eyes, trying to calm down.

It didn't help, because the next thing he knew, he felt a soft pair of lips against his, and arms wrapping around his neck. Though scared at first, and wanting to pull away, he quickly gave in to the girls wants. He kissed back the best he could, and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. As the two continued to kiss, Zim was suddenly aware of the burning to his skin her wet clothes were causing. He still did not pull away. Another minute or so passed before Gaz pulled back, gasping for air.

Both her and Zim's faces were flushed, and they both sat back taking in deep breaths.

"I'm sorry..." Gaz muttered realizing her wet clothes and come into contact with the aliens skin. Zim said nothing, once again lost in though. This time all that was on his mind was of what happened.

Gaz cleared her throat, "I better go." _He must hate me... _

"Wha...?" But before a word could pass the Irken's lips she was already out the door. He got up to follow, but stopped himself at the door realizing the rain still fell hard.


	2. Changing For You

W00t, Heres the second chapter. Its about 1 in the morning and I'm starting to write it... I hope its to everyones like.

**Chapter 2**

**Changing For You**

The rest of the weekend passed slowly. Even more slowly than they usually did. Zim hadn't heard anything else from Gaz, and wondered all weekend long what had conspired between them. Yes, he realized they had kissed. He had realized that they had shared a somewhat intimate moment. But why? And why did she leave? _Did I do something wrong..._

It was now Monday morning and Zim found himself rumaging through his closet for something to wear. Item after item was thrown to his bed as he searched for something decent to wear. Eventually he came to his usual invader uniform. He pulled it out and looked it over before quickly throwing it to the bed as well. "Nothings good enough!" he screamed tugging at his anntenae. _But why isn't it? Usually I wouldn't care..._ He clenched his eyes shut in frustration.

"Its the horrid Gaz-human!" He stomped his foot. "Shes done something to me!" He sighed, then continued to go through his closet.

More time passed and before Zim knew it, he only had 10 minutes to get to school. "Damn it..." He started to mutter obsenities under his breath, finally grabbing a set of clothing from his bed, and crossing the hall to the bathroom.

Moments later he stepped back out into the hall. He was wearing a back shirt with ACDC written across it, a black zip-up hoodie, only half-way zipped, a pair of baggy, tattered jeans, his usual black gloves, and boots. He quickly ran back into his room, grabbing his contact lenses, and popping them into place. Next he reached for his wig, and sat it on his head.

When he was finished he looked at himself in the mirror, completly unsatisfied with the fake hair on his head. He looked over at his clock. 5 minutes till school. _Shit... I can't go like this..._

So seconds later he found himself in his lab, searching his computers for the wig he would replace the old one with. When he found the one he wanted he had his computer materialize it. He grabbed his new wig and sat it on his head.

Now knowing time was running out, he quickly got himself upstairs and ran out the front door.

Though he had made himself late for class, Zim was now completly happy with his new appearance. So without another worry, he kicked open his classroom door, and walked proudly into class late.

"ZIM! Your late!" The scratchy voice of Ms. Bitters filled the room.

Zim, whos chin was held high as he took his seat, mearly replied, "Yes. Yes. I ZIM, am late for class." He grinned at his hate-filled teacher.

She growled at her green skinned student then went back to her lesson.

Zim's mind quickly drifted away from the days lesson of doom when thoughts of Gaz entered his head. He had pulled out a piece of paper and a pencil, and was now absent mindedly doodeling. That is until he was struck in the head by a crumpled wade of paper. Zim raised his head and looked around to see who had threw it. His brow furrowed as he opened up the wade.

In big letters the words "Yo Zim! Lookin' hott!" were written upon it. Zim's eyes widened, and then was immediatly struck with another piece of paper. When this one was opened he found the same words written upon it.

He sat back in his chair grinning. If the other humans found him attractive what would Gaz think. He giggled to himself before drifting back off into his mind.

A few hours passed before the deafening ring of the lunch bell was heard.

"Now go clog your arteries with food, so you will one day be doomed!" screeched the teacher. "AND! Don't be late returning to class!... ZIM!"

Zim waved off the old teacher as he walked out the door with the rest of his classmates.

"Wow, Zim. You look good today." said one of the girls in his class as she walked back. Zim smiled triumphantly feeling his ego grow.

When he reached the cafeteria Zim's eyes immediatly scanned the room in search of Gaz. His eyes stopped on Dib who was already glaring at him. After realizing Gaz was not yet there he took a seat at his usual table.

Zim spent the rest of his lunch hour waiting for Gaz. She never came.

As the bell once again rang, Zim slowly got up from his table and headed back to class. But not before being caught up to by Dib.

"What the hell did you do to my sister!" Dib demanded grabbing Zim's shoulder to turn him around.

"Wha...?"

"She came home crying Saturday!" He informed Zim. "She didn't even feel like coming to school today because of it!"

"I... I didn't..." Zim was at a loss for words. Had he really done something that bad? He hadn't thought so.

The tardy bell rang. _Shit..._

Zim, once again late, walked into class and took a seat behind his desk...

_What did I do? I must know... I KNOW! I'll go find out myself..._

Soon as the afternoon bell rang Zim ran from his class. He was in a hurry to get to the Membrane residence before Dib.

Zim started to pant as he ran block after block. He soon began to pump his legs even harder. It felt as if he would collapse any moment from the pain in his legs. It felt as if his lungs would explode.

But soon he came to a hault in front of the Membrane house. After a few more tries of catching his breath he walked calmly up to the door and rang the bell.

He waited a minute or so, before the door creaked open, and the small figure of the pale gothic girl stood in the frame.

"Hi... Gaz..." Zim uttered out, realizing he had not yet caught his breath.

She blinked a few times taking in the sight of seeing Zim at her door.

SLAM!

The door was slammed in Zim's face. For a moment he only stood there, slightly shocked.

"GAZ!" He yelled after realizing what happened. "GAZ! OPEN THE DOOR!" He waited.

"No."

"GAZ! I am the ALMIGHTY ZIM! And I COMMAND YOU to open the door!" he screamed beating his fists against the hard wood. A minute or so of his screaming and beating of the door passed before he stopped, realizing his hands were probably bruised.

He inhaled deeply, "Please open the door."

Another moment later and the door creaked back open, once again revealing Gaz.

"What is it?" she asked irritably.

"We need to talk."

Gaz narrowed her eyes at him before agreeing. "Alright... come up to my room..."

End of another chapter... I hope its to everyones liking... and I hope I'm doing a good job with it... ';


End file.
